1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of science and technology, the operation speed of an electronic device is being constantly increased. Additionally, with the efficiency improvement of the electronic device, the heating power of electronic parts of the electronic device is also constantly increased. In order to prevent the temporary or permanent failure of the electronic parts due to overheat, the electronic device should provide the electronic parts with sufficient heat dissipation energy. Therefore, for the electronic parts with high heating power (such as a central processing unit or graphics chip and the like), generally heat dissipation modules such as heat dissipation fins are additionally arranged to decrease the temperature of these electronic parts. Additionally, the electronic parts are generally located in an enclosure of the electronic device. In order to dissipate the heat absorbed by the heat dissipation modules fully out of the enclosure, the efficiency of heat convection in the enclosure is also one of problems worthy of attention.
For a server, the server should have enough stability and reliability to prevent the service provided thereby from being interrupted. Therefore, a flow guiding structure with an auxiliary heat dissipation function is often arranged in the enclosure of the server to increase the efficiency of heat convection. For example, fans may be arranged on one side of a motherboard in the server, and moreover, various wind scoopers are arranged in the front of the fans, and at the locations of the electronic parts such as power supplies or hard disks and the like, so that the airflow blown out by the fans can be guided by these wind scoopers to flow into these electronic parts, and thus the heat generated by these electronic parts is dissipated out of the enclosure. As a result, the temperature of the server decreased and the operation thereof is stabilized.
However, since the wind scoopers can guide the flowing direction of the airflow blown out from the fan, the configuration models of the wind scoopers affect the heat dissipation efficiency of the electronic device. That is, after the airflow passes through the electronic parts which generate heat, the temperature thereof is increased since the airflow carries the heat generated by the electronic parts. At this moment, the same airflow fails to continue to cool other electronic parts. Therefore, poor heat dissipation efficiency of the electronic device is easily caused.